


Всегда

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Battle of Azanulbizar, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты со мной? — спросил он просто. И Двалин ответил не задумываясь:<br/>— Всегда, Торин. Всегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всегда

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Adad — отец, nadad — брат (берем [псевдо-Khuzdul](http://khuzdul4u.tumblr.com/post/73875318187/hi-ive-been-going-through-dwarrowscholar-looking), раз уж Профессор о нас не позаботился)  
> 2) Крада - погребальный костер  
> 3) Имеются отсылки к текстам команды [L]WTF RA 2014[/L] [Колокольчик](http://wtfcombat2014.diary.ru/p195203473.htm?oam#more1) и [Дорога](http://wtfcombat2014.diary.ru/p195602689.htm?oam#more1)  
> 4) Таймлайн - книжный, но приближенный к movie-verse в том, что касается показанной в фильме разницы в возрасте Торина и Даина

Последние лучи тусклого зимнего солнца, на самом исходе дня пробившиеся из-за гребней Мглистых гор, давно угасли, канув за плотную пелену низко висящих туч и оставив долину Темных Ручьев во власти сгущающихся вечерних теней да стылого ветра. С узкого, уходящего далеко на север ущелья, тянуло так, словно каменные великаны, забавляясь, раздували там гигантские меха. Ледяные порывы до костей продирали остывающее после долгой сечи тело, забирались за шиворот, в рукава поддоспешника, цеплялись за подол измазанного в крови и грязи кафтана, словно гномка, не желающая отпускать мужа или сына на войну.

Идущий впереди Торин снова остановился, и Двалин тоже замедлил шаг. Повсюду, насколько хватало взгляда и стремительно гаснущего света, стиснутое высокими отрогами ложе долины усеивали тела погибших. Упавшие там, где застигла их гибель, сплетшиеся с врагом в последнем отчаянном усилии отнять жизнь, изрубленные, изломанные, они были до неузнаваемости смяты ногами прокатившихся по полю армий. Торин несколько секунд вглядывался в мешанину тел у своих ног, а потом, наклонившись, откатил в сторону обезглавленный орочий труп, неловко действуя одной рукой — во второй у него была намертво зажата коряга, которой он не иначе как чудом отмахался от бледного орка. Под трупом оказался еще один. Двалин, не глядя, закинул топор в ножны на спине, подошел ближе и потянул неподъемное, уже начавшее коченеть тело за пояс. Торин бесцеремонно подтолкнул тушу ногой с другой стороны.

Внизу были двое: могучий, кряжистый кхузд из Эреборских и молодой, лет на десять помладше его самого или Торина. Присев рядом, Двалин осторожно перевернул его лицом вверх, чтобы, спустившись проводить павших в чертоги, где они будут ждать, пока Он вдохнет в них новую жизнь, Махал увидел. Погибший походил на старшего и цветом кос, и узором на залитом кровью и внутренностями доспехе, и обличьем, насколько можно было судить по разбитому, искаженному предсмертной мукой лицу.

Налетавший с ущелья ветер выл на одной низкой, монотонной ноте. Где-то рядом хлопал полусодранный с покосившегося древка орочий стяг. Еще выше, из-под свинцово-черной хмари туч донеслось жадное, призывное карканье. Двалин поднял голову. Снизу лицо принца казалось высеченным из камня изваянием: резкие линии, глубокие тени и безжизненный, лишенный всякого выражения взгляд.

— Торин?

Тот и ухом не повел, ровно не слышал. Хотя, может, вымотанный сечей, оцепеневший от потери, и впрямь не слышал. При мысли о потерях у Двалина самого внутри гулко и яростно заворочалось желание бежать к озаренным изнутри слабыми отблесками угасающего пламени Вратам Кхазад Дума, выволакивать по одному забившуюся в щели орочью сволоту. Бить, крушить, перегрызать глотки; вырывать голыми руками сердца, пока достанет сил и не перестанет стоять перед внутренним взором тело отца в изрубленном доспехе, с проломленной, превращенной в кровавое месиво головой, да горькие слезы в глазах старшего — всегда спокойного и сдержанного — брата.

Двалин выдохнул медленно и ровно, как учили, чтобы голова в бою была ясная и взор не застило кровавой пеленой. И еще раз, и еще, пока не утих барабанный гул крови в ушах и стали вновь слышны обычные для поля, где откипело сражение, звуки. Позади них, у Врат, перекликались выставленные часовые. Ветер доносил откуда-то сверху еле слышное бряцание лат — дозоры торопились занять наблюдательные посты на гребнях отрогов. Внизу, где темнела стена густого леса, у почти не тронутой сражением опушки с северной стороны, откуда подоспел лязгающий броней хирд Наина, влившийся в замыкающие ряды поднятой принцем последней сокрушительной атаки, один за другим разгорались огни костров. Оставленный на случай тревоги отряд, собранный, как подозревал Двалин, из остатков резерва и тех, кто способен был не только держаться на ногах, но и поднять меч, располагался для долгой ночи.

Справа из тени от большого валуна раздалось хриплое бульканье, и на этот звук Торин отреагировал как должно, хоть и непростительно медленно — в бою давно бы уже без головы остался. Двалин, несмотря на налившееся свинцовой усталостью тело, успел вскочить на ноги, выдернуть из ножен топор и заступить между ним и неведомой опасностью — раз или два они уже находили кого добить коротким точным ударом. Но на этот раз Махал уберег. Один из кхазад,что парами прочесывали сейчас долину, отряженные на поиски раненых, нырнул в тень валуна, и Торин вздрогнул всем телом, заслышав радостный шепот:

— Nadad!*

Принц медленно, словно очнувшись, повел головой — слипшиеся от крови и пота косы мазнули по плечам — и оглянулся с таким видом, будто увидел Азанулбизар впервые. Покосившиеся древки стягов, обломки копий, стрелы с тяжелым черным опереньем, что тут и там торчали из поваленных вперемешку тел, напоминали обломанные зубы в пасти древнего неназываемого чудовища, которое, перемолов без разбору и воинство семи родов, и орочье войско, затихло насытившееся и удовлетворенное. С низко нависших серо-свинцовых туч, распоротых острыми пиками Баразинбара на длинные лохматые полосы, посыпалось мелкое снежное крошево. Белые хлопья танцевали под порывами холодного ветра, оседали на телах своих и чужих, живых и мертвых. В волосах Торина, задумчиво глядящего в подступающую темноту, они даже не таяли.

— Торин?

Друг молча кивнул и повернул в сторону горящих на опушке костров. Двое кхазад на руках выносили из-под валуна раненого товарища.

Идти было тяжело. В стремительно сгущающейся темноте было совсем уж невозможно разобрать, где среди мешанины тел свои, где чужие,и приходилось тщательно выбирать, куда поставить ногу. Торин по-прежнему то и дело наклонялся, переворачивая попадавшихся на пути павших, вглядывался в лица и шел дальше. Вот только распрямлялся он с каждым разом все медленнее, ногу ставил все тяжелее, и то и дело замирал на несколько секунд, чтоб не мотало из стороны в сторону. «Свалится, как пить дать, свалится, — мрачно подумал Двалин, буравя его спину тяжелым взглядом, — а ни к чему оно сейчас у всех на виду-то…» Скользкий от крови камень вывернулся из-под каблука, и он сам, едва не потеряв равновесие, ругнулся во встопорщенные усы. Почти невидимый на фоне затянутого серой хмарью неба Баразинбар зло усмехался им в спину.

Внизу идти стало еще тяжелее. Земля, изрытая сапогами трижды прокатившегося туда и обратно воинства, насквозь пропиталась кровью. Ноги то и дело натыкались на вздыбленные складки, проваливались в глубокие — по колено — рытвины, словно дюжине хмельных землекопов вздумалось поискать тут неглубоко зарытый клад. Двалин поднял голову: меньше чем в полумиле, прямо на линии его взгляда виднелись подсвеченные изнутри затухающими отблесками огня Врата Мории. Они были там, откуда двинулись в атаку хирды всех семи — шести тогда еще — кланов. Там, куда через несколько часов кровопролитного сражения их оттеснили орки и откуда обезумевший от близости вожделенного Кхазад Дума Трор двинул их вновь, щедро поливая кровью каждую пядь и оставив младшего внука прикрывать слабый без кхазад Железных холмов тыл. Торин не остановился.

Близ опушки было чуть теплее — плотная стена елей давала пусть и небольшую, но защиту от пронизывающего до костей ветра и пищу для костров, согревавших выживших и служивших маяком для тех, кто вместе с поисковыми отрядами еще бродил по полю, надеясь найти друзей и родню среди раненых и павших. У костров молчали, курили, передавая друг другу трубки, и когда в полной тишине поодиночке и группками из сумерек в очерченные пламенем круги света выходили свои, так же молча сдвигались поплотнее, давая место. У первого же костра Торина окликнули, от другого навстречу им поднялся мастер Боргни, один из старшин в эреборском Совете, баюкающий наспех перевязанную руку. Но Торин, останавливаясь ровно настолько чтобы кивнуть и окинуть взглядом лица, шел дальше, не оглядываясь и не проверяя, идет ли Двалин за ним.

Когда они вышли к очередному костру, в кругу света разом наступила тяжёлая, пронзительная тишина. Плечи Торина окаменели, пальцы еще сильнее — до побелевших костяшек и посыпавшейся из-под них размолотой в крошку коры — стиснули дубовый сук. На поле боя, в гуще жестокой сечи, он казался непоколебимым и неуязвимым, словно был высечен из камня, словно дух самого Праотца вошел в его тело. Но сейчас, едва держащийся на ногах, с огромными темными глазами на сером, осунувшемся от изнеможения лице — сейчас он выглядел на все свои отчаянные мальчишеские по сути полвека.

Несколько секунд никто не шевелился. Потрескивал костер, снег с тихим шипением таял на горячих углях. А потом один из кхазад, поднявшись, молча указал в сторону ближайших деревьев. Торин, ни о чем не спрашивая, повернул туда. Двалин с тяжело бухающим сердцем пошел следом, не зная на что надеяться и чего страшиться больше.

Охряные отблески пламени вспыхивали и угасали в тени под раскидистыми лапами вековых елей. Под ними, словно в шатре, на изрубленных щитах со знаком королевского хирда лежал Фрерин.

Мелкий… Их с Торином мелкий. Легконогий, неунывающий, неутомимый, скорый на язык. С дурной привычкой после доброго удара оборачиваться к неизменно страхующему позади брату и скалиться в улыбке…

В дрожащих отблесках костра лужа крови, скопившаяся на густо усыпанной прошлогодней хвоею землепод головой младшего принца, казалась черной. Тяжелые, растрепанные косы цвета расплавленного золота покрылись запекшейся коркой. Не уберегли. Махал! Не уберегли…

Торин, не издав ни звука, выпустил, наконец, из пальцев свою корягу, тяжело осел наземь в головах у брата, склонился к нему рваными, дергаными движениями, словно его тянуло вниз как опору в оползающей шахте, что вот-вот треснет под тяжестью наваливающейся сверху горы, и прижался лбом ко лбу брата. «Завоет», — пришла в голову Двалину дурная мысль, но Торин просто застыл в своей неудобной позе, скупыми движениями вымазанных в крови пальцев приглаживая растрепанные золотистые пряди. Редкие под покровом деревьев снежинки, медленно кружась, оседали на волосах наследников королевского рода Эребора — того, что от него осталось.

* * *

Двалин проснулся рывком. Вокруг царили бледные предутренние сумерки, горько пахнущие дымом, снегом и кровью. Онемевшее, затекшее тело ныло в дюжине разных мест, в голове надсадно гудело, но сквозь этот гул настойчиво билась тревожная мысль… Торин! Это имя подействовало лучше, чем ушат ледяной воды после недр раскочегаренной кузни — вмиг рассеялся гул в ушах, резвее забухало в груди сердце, разгоняя кровь по жилам.

Накануне оторвать Торина от брата так и не удалось. Принц не отбивался, не спорил, не протестовал — молчал, уткнувшись лбом в лоб Фрерина, и шевельнулся только раз, вытянув из ножен меч, когда Двалин рискнул не то что коснуться — просто руку протянуть в их сторону. Выхода не было, он оставил друга горевать, а сам присел рядом под сосенку, привалился головой к жесткому, холодному стволу, приготовившись нести подле друга свой караул, да, видно, так и заснул. Перед мысленным взором одно страшнее другого промелькнули видения, что тот мог сотворить, оставшись без присмотра... и рассеялись, стоило Двалину повернуть голову. Торин сидел на том же месте, уложив брата головой себе на колени, и единственной переменой было то, что при свете занимающегося дня пустое, отрешенное выражение его лица и взора пугало еще сильнее.

Двалин, не обращая внимания на недовольно запротестовавшее тело, поднялся на ноги и присел рядом с принцами.

— Торин?

Не последовало ни звука, ни движения — и глаза, и лицо Торина остались пусты, словно покинутые чертоги. Но стоило придвинуться ближе, и его пальцы, лежавшие на заскорузлых от крови доспехах брата, медленно, но недвусмысленно сжали рукоять меча, так и оставшегося со вчера рядом.

— Хорошо, хорошо, я понял.

Двалин с силой потер лицо, скривился, почуяв исходящий от рук смрад засохшей черной крови, и коротко вздохнул. Ничего хорошего на самом деле не было. Надо было разыскать брата, найти способ вывести друга из этого оцепенения, разузнать о состоянии войска — наверняка уже вожди кланов собрали совет а, может, и узбад, которого вчера безуспешно искал по всему полю Торин, объявился. Нужно было решить, как почтить тело их собственного отца… Двалин вздохнул. Для начала следовало хотя бы напиться да оттереть руки.

Снег редкими хлопьями кружился в воздухе и таял, едва коснувшись земли. У ближайшего костра виднелась ссутулившаяся над трубкой фигура, остальные спали вповалку — к Вратам вышагивал пришедший на смену отряд. Кхузд был, судя по узорам и обличью, из Эреборских и хоть и незнакомый, но пережившие горнило вчерашней битвы отныне вполне могли именовать друг друга братьями.

— Друг, — окликнул Двалин негромко и, когда кхузд поднял голову, попросил, указывая в сторону замершего в скорбном бдении над братом принца, — пригляди?

Тот коротко кивнул.

По идее, надо было идти к водопадам. Там в камне были удобно устроенные ложа для набора воды, там наверняка будут кхазад и можно будет узнать новости: нашли ли оскверненное тело узбада, велики ли потери, намерены ли семь кланов преследовать врага и в залах Кхазад Дума. Но ноги сами собой несли вниз по склону, туда, где на дне долины острием копья льдисто поблескивал Келед Зарам. Ближе к воде склоны были ровные, не изрытые и перепаханные ногами армий, дважды прокатившихся по полю брани из конца в конец. Эту часть долины битва почти не тронула, и заповедное озеро стояло тихое, непотревоженное — ни единая морщинка не смущала его серо-стальную в бледном утреннем свете гладь.

Двалин присел у самой кромки. Вдохнул полной грудью морозный здесь воздух, опустил ладони в студеную воду, мысленно прося прощения у святыни, отер руки, лицо, достал и наполнил фляжку. Потревоженная поверхность озера пошла легкой рябью, разгладилась, и Двалин вздрогнул — на миг ему показалось, что из темных глубин полыхнул пронзительной синью взгляд знакомых глаз. Вот только выражения такого у Торина он, как ни силился, припомнить мог. Он постоял немного в смутной надежде, что воды заповедного для всех детей Дурина озера откроют ему еще, но поверхность вновь стала по-зимнему серой, под стать нависшим над долиной облакам. Двалин озадаченно пригладил гребень жестких волос на голове и повернул обратно. Такое — прочитать и подсказать, о чем пророчил Махал, куда хотел направить — легко давалось Балину с его ученостью, но, поднимаясь от студеной воды, он понимал, что с братом говорить об увиденном не будет.

— Вот ты где! — раздалось рядом, и одного взгляда на лицо брата хватило Двалину, чтобы выкинуть все прочие мысли из головы. На лице старшего отпечаталась скорбь и бесконечная усталость.

— Узбад? — выдохнул он, и Балин устало потер переносицу грязной перчаткой.

— Трора нашли. Трайна... — он покачал головой и, в свою очередь, спросил. — В лесу?

— Не видели. Но Фрерин…

Балин снова потер переносицу, помолчал, глядя в сторону на тихие воды Келед Зарам, и выдохнул рвано:

— Торин как?

— Худо. От брата со вчера не отходил и не подпускает никого. Отца-то глядишь бы и послушал.

Они помолчали. Все сильнее тянуло дымом — кхазад, собираясь привычными, изрядно поредевшими десятками, принялись кашеварить. Выше по склонам, на расстоянии полета стрелы от Морийских Врат, перекликнувшись, сменились часовые. От расположенного за отрогом лагеря тянулись подводы за теми из раненых, кого не успели или не смогли вынести с поля боя накануне.

— Даин? — спросил Двалин. Гибель Наина, павшего возле узбада, они с Торином видели. На деле имен тех, о чьей судьбе хотелось спросить — друзей, родичей, знакомых — было столько, что он не знал, с кого начинать. Но кузена своего, огненно-рыжего, зычноголосого, острого на язык, души не чаявшего во вкусной еде, славных историях и доброй драке, Торин любил. А покуда не нашли Трайна…

— Цел. Видел его сейчас в лагере с дедом, — Балин кивнул в сторону скалистого отрога, за которым, готовясь к решающему сражению, встали все шесть кланов.

— Совет был? Что решали?

Брат вновь покачал седой головой.

— Да что решали — считали потери. Из наших половина выбыла. Железногорцам досталось крепко, хотя их уцелевшие куда бодрее, чем все остальные будут, их Грор в караулы да в дозоры и поставил. А у остальных где вполовину, у кого в треть, а сколько еще умрет… Погоню за теми, кто ушел на юг, вот, правда, решили не снаряжать — слишком мало народу, чтобы разделяться, да и невелика честь остатки орочьего отродья из щелей в скалах выколупывать. Даин про Кхазад Дум говорил странно…Он-то с отрядом успел по привратному чертогу отставших погонять, пока Торин добивал тех, кого от ворот отрезали. Но без Трайна… — он мрачно посмотрел на Двалина и высказал, наконец, то, что было на уме у обоих, — или Торина решать про то ничего не стали. Только считать потери, спасать кого можно, переукомплектовывать хирды и держать дозор.

Ожидаемо. Двалин покивал, вздохнул.

— Adad. Что делать будем, братец?

Балин покачал головой.

— Пока подле Трора положили. Тоже решать надо, ибо если по обычаю, — он обвел рукой раскинувшееся за ними поле боя, — достойно почтить стольких… не знаю, брат.

Он устало замолк.

Двалин сжал его плечи.

— Приведи Даина, попробуем принца расшевелить. Если узбад не объявился до сих пор… — они замолчали, понимая, что шансы найти наследника Трора живым, коли он не появился сам на оживающем, перекликающемся негромкими голосами поле боя, тают с каждым уходящим мгновеньем.

— Добро, — Балин кивнул, Двалин коротко прижался к его лбу своим, и они разошлись каждый в свою сторону.

У «их» костра неожиданно душисто и сыто пахло едой. Кашеварили наспех, слишком много было забот, но для тех, кто сражался весь день в жестоком бою, а ночь провел в скорбных поисках и бдении, даже несколько полосок вяленого мяса да «походная» каша казались пиршеством, достойным залов древних королей, у самых ворот которых они стояли.

Кхузд, которого Двалин просил давеча приглядеть, в ответ на вопросительный взгляд молча покачал головой да наполнил подставленную миску с верхом:

— Отнеси, может, поест хоть.

Но Торин не отреагировал ни на предложение воды, ни на ароматный дух каши, а трогать его, глядя на пальцы, подрагивающие на рукояти меча, стоило только сделать в его сторону лишний шаг, Двалин не рискнул. Он со вздохом отставил миску, присел на густой ковер из сосновых иголок так близко, как позволял друг, и принялся перечислять все то, что узнал за утро. Торин молча смотрел в застывшее лицо брата. Слова Двалина растворялись, словно редкие снежинки, таявшие, стоило им коснуться земли, не достигая, по-видимому, ни слуха, ни сознания Торина. Закончив, Двалин досадливо пожевал ус — на поле боя встать с топорами между другом и опасностью было намного проще, чем сейчас пытаться отгородить его ими от дурных вестей. Внутри мрачно клубилось ощущение глухого бессилия.

Откуда-то сбоку, из-за густой пелены разлапистых веток донеслись голоса: усталый, но спокойный Балина — до лагеря он, похоже, так и не дошел — и ворчливый, напористый Лита, главы клана Жесткобородов, кряжистого крепкого кхузда, уже более восьмидесяти лет державшего малочисленный свой клан твердой рукой.

— В том-то и дело, что не терпит оно отлагательства, Балин, сын Фундина. Я не знаю, к чему вы в Эреборе — да отсохнет у треклятого змия его хвост — привыкли, но тут зимы мягкие. Вон даже снег не ложится, сам погляди. День-два и… И сейчас-то уже воронье собирается потихоньку.

Двалин практически увидел, как поморщился брат — к воронам у Эреборцев было совсем другое отношение, хотя и правоту Лита нельзя было не признать. Кружащих над полем брани птиц он и сам поутру видел.

— Те, кто могут стоять на ногах и держать оружие, в караулах и дозорах, почтенный Лит, — ответил Балин устало. — Те, кто могут просто стоять, помогают лазарету, остальные как раз таки там и находятся. Каждый клан отрядил на сбор павших столько, сколько смог. Сейчас это все, что можно сделать…

Лит сердито фыркнул:

— Так не о том же речь! Доблесть сынов Дурина, отдавших жизни за Кхазад Дум, достойна надгробия, которое никому не даст забыть о крови, что была тут пролита, о славе, которую мы стяжали! Надо выбирать место для гробниц…

— Я не знаю, к чему привыкли вы у себя в Дунланде, но всему эреборскому клану потребовалось бы работать не меньше пяти лет, чтоб упокоить по обычаям нашего народа всех, кого унесла эта битва. Как вы думаете, вороны согласятся подождать? А звери?

Двалин скривился — не в обычаях его всегда дипломатичного брата было огрызаться в открытую. Он поднялся на ноги, хоть и мало представлял, чем может посодействовать Балину в этой ситуации: по сути, правы были оба. Помятый красный доспех брата и массивная фигура Жесткоборода уже виднелись за ближайшими деревьями.

— И в ваших словах есть резон, — голос Лита звучал примирительно, — но решать надо. И если государь Трайн до сих пор не сыскался, пусть наследник решает.

Вот оно что… Двалин невесело хмыкнул. Дорого бы он отдал за то, чтобы Торин был сейчас в состоянии что-то решать. Брат промолчал, а в голосе Лита послышались уже другие интонации:

— Вы сами сказали, почтенный, воронье со зверьем дожидаться не будет, да и мыслимо ли это —павших им на растерзание оставлять? А порода здесь добрая, твердая, с наскока не прорубишь, места разведать надо… — он отвел мохнатую ветку, и они с Балином вышли на пятачок между елей, где положили Фрерина.

— Не скалу надо рубить, — раздался рядом глухой, севший голос, и Двалин вздрогнул, словно у него над ухом Махал со всей мочи ударил по огромной своей наковальне. Не решаясь еще поверить, он оглянулся. Торин осторожно подложил под голову брата свою корягу, погладил еще раз светлые косы, и поднял голову, — а лес. На костры тут хватит.

Лит потрясенно молчал, и что-то в выражении лица брата подсказывало Двалину, что не просто так он этот разговор здесь и сейчас затеял. Торин между тем поднялся на ноги, вернул в ножны меч, толкнувшись плечом, прошел мимо Двалина, положил ладонь на ствол ближайшего к опушке дерева и, не оборачиваясь, протянул руку. Двалину потребовалось полсекунды, чтобы сообразить: принц — принц ли еще? — требует топор, и вложить один из своих ему в руку.

— Но… но… — забормотал Лит, когда дерево жалобно охнуло от первого же удара и сверху дождем посыпались сухие ветки и иголки, — это не в обычаях нашего народа.

Торин повернул голову.Взгляд у него был нехороший, мертвый, Двалин думал, он промолчит, но он ответил тем же глухим, надтреснутым, лишенным всякого выражения голосом:

— Ничего, Махал своих отсюда и так примет.

* * *

Последняя перекрученная узловатая ветка наконец поддалась и с жалобным треском отошла от ствола, горестно прошелестев напоследок пушистой хвоей. Двалин распрямился и, тяжело оперевшись о топорище, утер выступивший на лбу пот. Торин, обрубавший ветки ближе к верхушке поваленной ели, молча отсек ставшую совсем тонкой макушку — пойдет на растопку, как и все остальное.

Уже часа три как стемнело, но грохот топоров, звонким эхом отражавшийся от скал ущелья, и не думал умолкать. Где-то в стороне раздалось зычное: «Поберегись!» и с громким треском завалилось наземь еще одно дерево.

— Можно забирать? — окликнули из темноты, подсвеченной пламенем запаленных через каждые несколько ярдов костров, и Двалин кивнул, поспешно отступая в сторону. Торин отошел чуть медленнее. Шестеро кхазад споро подсунули под ствол топорища, дружно крякнув, подняли и понесли его выше по склону. Погребальные костры складывали на расчищенном пространстве между опушкой леса, росшего по берегам Келед Зарам, и каменистым ложем долины. Справа снова предостерегающе крикнули и, жалобно скрипя и ломая ветки, завалилось еще одно дерево. Пожалуй, к утру сквозь изрядно поредевший лес будут видны берега заповедного озера, прикинул Двалин, вскидывая топор на плечо. С опушки чуть выше по склону, где орудовали Железногорцы, среди стука топоров и жалобных стонов могучих елей слышалось смачное: «Ах ты, коряга трухлявая! Ишь, вымахала дура дурой в три обхвата! Ничего, и не такие валили!»

Двалин порадовался, что темнота скрывает от Торина такую неуместную сейчас улыбку. Даина всегда было слышно на милю окрест, чтобы тот ни делал: ел, воевал или спал, ибо храпел кузен с той же богатырской силой, с которой проламывал головы оркам своими тяжелыми подкованными железом сапогами, за какие и приобрел свое прозвище. Торин медленными скупыми движениями ножа счищал с топорища присыпанное подхваченной тут же золой пятно смолы. Его пошатывало.

— Тебе бы поспать… — в очередной раз осторожно предложил Двалин. С тех слов, сказанных главе клана Жесткобородов, Торин снова замолк, только махал топором как заведенный, переходя от одного поваленного дерева к другому. Друг, глядя куда-то мимо него, заторможенно мотнул головой, скользнул ладонью по лезвию топора, проверяя, все ли отошло, и, перехватив топорище поудобнее, пошел на зычный голос кузена.

— Ну, как скажешь, — вздохнул Двалин, направляясь следом.

Под утро студеный ветер, завывавший в узких расселинах, немного утих. Темные громады Мглистых гор все четче выделялись на фоне медленно сереющего неба. В лагере за отрогом протрубили побудку. Количество ровных аккуратных рядов крад за ночь увеличилось раза в два, прикинул Двалин, проходясь точильным камнем по лезвию топора. Редкие снежинки неторопливо кружились в воздухе, таяли, касаясь обнаженных до локтей рук и выбритых висков Двалина. Торин сосредоточенно вбивал клинья в толстенный ствол векового дерева — его следовало развалить хотя бы напополам, прежде чем передавать тем кхазад, что укладывали крады. Даин, матерясь, выскребал смолу из всклокоченной рыжей бороды.

— Братцы! — окликнули снизу.

Ночью они забирались все выше по склону, следуя за опушкой леса, и сейчас оказались у самой его границы со скалистыми склонами, к северо-востоку от Ворот. Двалин оглянулся. К ним, махая перевязанной рукой, поднимался кто-то из Железногорцев. На боках у него покачивались два полных бурдюка, а здоровую руку оттягивал походный котелок, источавший сытный аромат даже из-под плотно закрытой крышки.

— Ух, высоко забрались! — улыбнулся он, одолев последний уступ и, передав котелок радостно прорычавшему: «Кормежка!» Даину, здоровой рукой принялся стаскивать с плеча бурдюк. На перевязанной у него не хватало трех пальцев.

— Спасибо, друг, — кивнул Двалин. — Вода?

— Она, братцы, с водопадов, — закивал кхузд, отдавая второй тоже. — Чистая, не бойтесь. Весь лагерь пьет, животом никто не мается.

— Садись с нами, друг, — предложил Двалин, но кхузд помотал головой.

— Не серчай, братец, мне еще своим кашеварить. Король Грор велел тех, кто в ночь рубил, кормить в первую голову.

— Хоть новости расскажи?

— Новости… — кхузд, видимо, по привычке потянулся поскрести затылок искалеченной рукой, но вовремя спохватился. — На юге тихо. Грор дозоры высылал вчерась на семь лиг. Вернулись, говорят, никого не видели. Крепче всего Широкозадам досталось — две трети хирда выкосило, прибери их Махал. В лагере ворчат, ну про костры-то, но не шибко. Все же разумеют, братец…

— Никого больше не нашли? — понизив голос, спросил Двалин и кхузд, метнув понимающий взгляд ему за плечо, торопливо покачал головой:

— Не нашли, братец, так и не нашли. Ни живого, ни…

— Благодарствую, — Двалин коротко кивнул и кхузд, махнув рукой:

— Пойдете вниз, котелок прихватите, — да заторопился обратно.

— Мясо! — проурчал Даин, снимая со все еще горячего котелка крышку и жадно втягивая ноздрями поднявшийся пар. Внутри была густая, наваристая похлебка, даже не на солонине, а на свежем мясе. Верно, Грор нашел кого отправить поохотиться, прежде чем стук топоров окончательно распугал все зверье в округе.

— Торин, — окликнул Двалин. Тот не повел и ухом. Двалин вздохнул.

— Братец Торин, тут у кузена Двалина не иначе как проснулся придворный пиетет, — не меняя добродушного тона, произнес Даин, — но ты меня знаешь: когда у меня кишки с голодухи узлом завязались, я церемониться не стану. Голодом себя мори в другой раз. Если, конечно, совести хватит народ без узбада оставлять.

Двалин крутанулся на пятках, сжав руки в кулаки так, что крякнули цепи на тяжелых кованых кастетах. Взгляд у Даина был мрачный, но холодный и… горький. Сзади со всей мочи ударил по клиньям обух топора и огромный ствол, затрещав, развалился на ровные половины. Торин неглубоко вогнал лезвие в ближайший пень. Шагнул к ним, коснувшись плеча Двалина — мол, остынь — и устроился на поваленном стволе напротив кузена.

— Другое дело, — ни к кому особенно не обращаясь, прокомментировал Даин, а когда после первой же ложки он, зажмурившись, заурчал, словно обожравшийся спелых желудей кабанчик, по серому, осунувшемуся лицу Торина скользнула бледная тень улыбки. Он жестом попросил бурдюк. Запрокинув голову, сделал несколько долгих, жадных глотков. Кадык тяжело ходил под грязной от крови и пота кожей. Снежинки в его темных волосах не таяли. Двалин протянул руку стряхнуть эту неуместную белизну да и замер, не закончив движения — от виска до самых кончиков в темной как вороново крыло гриве Торина серебрилось несколько седых прядей.

* * *

— Во имя Махала, брат, скажи мне, что он спал, — мрачно вопросил Балин, когда через сутки они спустились с голых теперь склонов Азанулбизара. Там, где прежде стояла неширокая полоса густого зеленого ельника, белели свежесрубленные кругляши пней, к которым почти уже вплотную подобрались ровные ряды погребальных костров.

Двалин устало потер лоб и поморщился: пальцы были в смоле. Брат нахмурился еще сильнее:

— Скажи мне хотя бы, что ты сам спал?

Двалин вздохнул.

— Он ел, по крайней мере. И то потому что Даин того… умеет уговаривать.

— Брат…

— Я знаю, — сил на долгие споры не было. — Я пытался. Торин… — он вздохнул, подбирая правильные слова. — Он не может. Мог бы — давно бы уже свалился.

Про то, что принц иногда отъезжает, действуя, как заведенный механизм, без малейшего проблеска сознания, Двалин промолчал. Он всерьез подумывал уже вырубить друга и хотя бы так дать отдых его измученному телу и сознанию, но понимал — не простит. Пока не займутся первые костры — не простит.

Они помолчали. От расчищенного теперь берега Келед Зарам свежо пахло водой. Впервые за несколько дней ясное высокое небо, занимающееся первыми нежно-розовыми отблесками близящегося заката, отражалось в его спокойных водах.

— Махал доволен, — сказал Двалин и сам удивился этой невесть откуда взявшейся мысли. Брат пристально вгляделся в его лицо, оглянулся на ровную гладь заповедного озера, на незыблемую гряду величественных горных пиков, образ которых носил в сердце каждый из их народа. Покрытые снегом вершины, подпирающие окоем, полыхали жарким предзакатным огнем.

— Да, — тихо подтвердил он. — Махал доволен.

Занимающийся на западе пламень стремительно, словно зарево лесного пожара, охватил по-зимнему бездонную синь высокого в горах неба. Баразинбар и Зирак-Зигиль еще полыхали, будто два вонзенных в земную твердь факела, а вершина Бундушатхура, прикрывавшая долину Темных ручьев с севера, уже только тлела подобно горсти углей в недрах угасающего костра.

Торин с факелом в руках шел между ровными рядами погребальных костров к тому, что возвышался с края. В долине Темных ручьев не осталось больше ни единой сосенки. Павших в молчаливом почтении уложили на последнюю постель из мягких, душистых еловых ветвей —целыми семьями, кланами, а где-то и огненно-рыжих рядом с темноволосыми, потому что смерть в своем непреклонном волеизъявлении породнила всех. Торин шел, вглядываясь в лица, навек замершие в ярости, изумлении или печали, зная уже, что того, единственного, что искал, здесь не встретит, и все равно не в силах совладать с таившейся в сердце горькой надеждой.

Двалин стоял к костру узбада так близко, как только мог. С погибших сняли доспехи: тяжелые шлемы, кольчуги и панцири. Они уходили к Махалу такими, какими были праотцы, когда Он вдохнул в них жизнь. Торин не дал трогать только брата, и ни у кого не хватило духа ему возразить. Украшенный изображением воронов венец все еще венчал отрубленную голову Трора,и отблески пламени факела, дрожа, плясали в потускневшем за годы изгнания и войны золоте. Те кхазад, что последние несколько суток рубили дрова и складывали костры, без приказа замерли на склонах долины последним караулом. За принцем — узбадом теперь уже — неотрывно следили сотни глаз, а он молчал, стоя с пылающим факелом подле погребального костра своего деда и брата, и не сводил с Фрерина отчаянного взгляда.

Балин, державший факел, предназначенный для крады их отца, молча плакал.

С темных расселин, с пламенеющих отблесками заката вершин налетел ветер. Факел в руке Торина полыхнул ворохом искр, и щедро политые маслом ветви у подножия крады занялись в считанные мгновения. Жадное пламя обглодало иголки, с треском раскусило смолистые шишки и устремилось вверх, туда, где на возвышениях покоились тела. Торин не пошевелился, но, подчиняясь этому самим Махалом поданному знаку, один за другим из конца в конец долины занимались жарким огнем погребальные костры.

Пламя трещало в замершем над долиной молчании, поглощая тяжелые смолистые стволы и щедро подложенные в костры сухие ветки. А когда первые жадные языки добрались до навершия крад, лобызнули тела, когда задымились пропитанные засохшей кровью и свежим маслом одежды, Торин положил факел между братом и дедом и отступил. Пламя пыхнуло во все стороны, и где-то выше по склону кто-то из кхазад вскинул топор, крикнул: «Baruk Khazad!» —и этот тотчас подхваченный сотнями глоток клич, казалось, сотряс сами горы.

Торин молчал.

По всем установленным Единым законам небо должно было бы темнеть, но оно, подсвеченное пламенем погребальных костров, разгоралось лишь ярче. Словно даже Илуватар признавал и склонял голову перед величием воинов народа Дурина, сложивших головы в битве в долине Темных ручьев. Отблески отгоревшего заката на белоснежных вершинах сменились багровыми всполохами пламени. Вся долина казалась чашей, до краев наполненной раскаленным металлом. И в ней, словно в тигеле, плавился и кипел багрянец крови сынов рода Дурина, золото, которым щедро были украшены доспехи Трора и вождей других кланов, тоже сложивших здесь головы, да черное нутро остававшихся после того, как угасало пламя, углей…

* * *

Лагерь казался слишком большим — у выживших в дни после битвы хватало забот и без того, чтобы убирать навсегда опустевшие палатки. В некоторых разместились вступившие в битву с марша Железногорцы, но большая часть так и осталась пуста, и хлопающие на ветру неприбранные пологи звонкой болью отзывались в свежих, не зарубцевавшихся еще ранах на сердце. Двалин тряхнул головой и запретил себе думать о чем-либо еще, кроме идущего впереди Торина.

Прин… узбаду — в очередной раз поправил он себя — следовало найти лекаря. Торин, может, и не сознавал, но в зареве погребальных костров накануне вечером Двалин хорошо разглядел на его лице тень боли, когда он кидал факел в огонь. Опустившийся на колени настолько близко к краде деда и Фрерина, насколько позволяло ревущее со всех сторон пламя, Торин на удивление спокойно подпустил его к себе и дал осмотреть руку. Левую, ту, по которой бледный орк несколько раз со всей мочи заехал булавой. Которую не защищало ничего, кроме подвернувшейся ему под руку коряги. Судя по отеку, кость могла быть по меньшей мере треснута. А он еще двое суток валил лес… Лубок Двалин, конечно, наложил, но все одно следовало показать целителям.

Корягу, вопреки ожиданиям, Торин прихватил с собой — нес в здоровой руке, то и дело задевая ее ногой и сбиваясь с шага. Двалин мрачно размышлял, сыщется ли у лекарей сонное зелье и что скажет Торин, когда проспится и сообразит, как его опоили. Впрочем, что бы ни сказал, иного выбора, похоже, не оставалось — он и так уже походил на мертвеца.

Навстречу, между рядов палаток, вывернул Балин и замер, потрясенно уставившись на Торина. Да, при свете разгорающегося дня грязный, вымазанный в заскорузлой крови и саже, с пустым мертвым взглядом и лишенным всякого выражения лицом… На крадах и то краше лежали.

— Лекаря, — коротко бросил Двалин, поравнявшись с братом, и тот, рвано кивнув, заторопился к видневшимся в отдалении палаткам лазарета.

В королевском шатре было тепло, плотный полог удерживал нагретый жаровнями воздух. На раскладном стуле еще лежал походный доспех Трайна, оставленный перед боем ради крепкой брони. На краю походного стола переливался разноцветными камешками гребень, которым Дис расчесывала, заплетая Фрерину косы. «На удачу, Колокольчик», — тихим эхом прошелестел в памяти смеющийся голос младшего принца. Двалин тяжело сглотнул. Торин, оказавшись внутри, остановился, словно не понимая, зачем он здесь. Постоял, глядя на отцовский доспех, с трудом нагнувшись, положил рядом свою корягу. Медленно тряхнул головой, словно припоминая что-то, и подошел к столу. На истыканной ножами, заляпанной чернилами и воском столешнице все еще были разложены карты — и старинные, спасенные из Эребора, и новые, сделанные по памяти и проверенные разведчиками. Приколотый ножом и придавленный тяжелой яшмовой чернильницей свиток со схемой планируемого сражения лежал сверху. Торин тяжело опустился на скамью и, устроив больную руку на коленях, здоровой проследил нанесенные дедом руны. Хирд Огнебородов на левый фланг, Широкозадов и Черновласов на правый. Эреборский по центру…

Хлопнул полог шатра. Торин медленно поднял голову. На Дис была та же юбка, в которой Двалин видел ее последний раз перед битвой, на закатанных по локоть рукавах виднелись замытые кровавые разводы, а густые темные волосы были собраны в торопливую косу и наспех уложены вокруг головы. Балин осторожно и очень тихо опустил полог. Стоящий за плечом своего короля Двалин не видел его лица, но видел как окаменели плечи, стоило Дис шагнуть вперед при виде грубого лубка и распухших пальцев.

«Ой, зря…» — сказал он Балину одними глазами, потихоньку расцепляя сложенные на груди руки. «Погоди еще», — так же, взглядом, ответил в любой момент готовый рвануть принцессу назад брат. Торин медленно сжал кулак, оставляя в крепком дереве глубокие борозды от ногтей…

Да к балрожьим хуям! Двалин примерился — вырубить друга с одного удара из такого положения было нетрудно, а потом Дис всхлипнула — жалобно и жалко:

— Торин, — и еще раз, и еще, уже в колени вдруг разом потерявшего весь берсерковский пыл брата.

Двалин сделал было шаг назад, но быстро понял, что не стоило. Торин неловким, рваным, будто из последних сил, движением положил ладонь на тяжелый узел волос на затылке сестры. Склонился, словно хотел прошептать что-то в утешение, и от того, чтобы свалиться на пол вместе с нею, его удержала только крепкая хватка Двалина на плечах.

— Тихо. Тихо, тихо, тихо.

Дис, все еще всхлипывая, подняла голову, и мигом сообразила, что к чему.

— Мастер Балин, воды бы, — окликнула она, не оборачиваясь, торопливо разрезая грубые, наспех затянутые узлы, удерживающие на руке Торина лубок. — А ты потерпи, nadad, потерпи.

Двалин сильно сомневался в том, что Торин мотнул головой оттого, что понимал слова сестры и уж тем паче с ними соглашался: у него просто уже не осталось сил даже держать голову ровно.

Ее ловкие пальцы расстегнули хитрый замок на тяжелом наборном поясе, распустили вязки, удерживающие полы кафтана и застежки верхней тяжелой кольчуги под ним. Она подняла на Двалина ставший решительно-твердым взгляд заплаканных глаз и спросила:

— Удержишь?

Двалин кивнул, запоздало сообразил, что к принцессе обращается, и прочистил горло:

— Удержу.

Тяжелый кольч, негромко звеня широким плетением, съехал на пол шатра следом за кафтаном. С нижней — мифриловой — кольчугой пришлось повозиться. Обмякающий, вырубающийся у них на руках Торин ничего не соображал, и у Дис ушло несколько минут, прежде чем она сумела осторожно вызволить из рукава раненую руку. Браслет пришлось ломать: запястье распухло так, что подцепить изнутри замочек не представлялось никакой возможности даже для ее пальцев.

— Не сломал, — покачала она головой, осторожно баюкая в ладонях его левую руку. — Жилы растянул уж скорее. Но собьем отек, и пришлю еще кого из лекарей посмотреть, — ее руки запорхали, прилаживая новый лубок, повязку и прихватывая руку к телу, чтоб поменьше тревожил.

— Ох, отмыть бы тебя, родной, — закончив, она коснулась мокрым рушником его лица, оттирая кровь, пот и сажу. Торин уперся затылком в грудь Двалина, издал задней стороной горла тихий невнятный звук, и на глаза Дис снова навернулись слезы, — но ты поспи сначала.

Она потянула с брата тяжелые сапоги, и Двалин поудобнее перехватил его подмышки, ставя на ноги и забрасывая здоровую руку себе на плечо. Дис поддерживала брата с другой стороны.

— Потихоньку.

В задней половине шатра теперь пустовали все четыре походные койки. Они сначала усадили Торина на ближайшую, а потом Двалин, осторожно придерживая, уложил его так, чтобы он не потревожил прихваченную повязкой руку.

— Дис? — окликнул от входа Балин, и она, по грудь укутав брата меховой шкурой с соседнего ложа, распрямилась.

— Я пойду, — она торопливо вытерла все еще мокрые глаза. — В лазарете надо помогать. Приглядишь?

Двалин кивнул, прижимая сжатую в кулак руку к груди:

— Головой отвечаю.

Губы Дис дрогнули в бледном подобии улыбки, и она вышла, опуская за собой полог шатра.

Снаружи жил своей жизнью лагерь: перекликались голоса, бряцало оружие, стучали ложки, скрипели точильные круги и ручные мельницы. Где-то справа раздавались мерные удары по наковальне. Но в полумраке шатра для Двалина имел значечие только один звук — дыхание друга.

А тот не спал. В одночасье осиротевший, оцепеневший от горя, дошедший за последние дни до крайней степени изнеможения, он все равно не спал, сжимая здоровой рукой край мехового покрывала и неотрывно глядя на соседнюю, теперь уже навсегда пустую койку.

— Да к балрожьим хуям это все, — выдохнул Двалин и потащил с себя перевязь с ремнями, кольчугу и кафтан. Оставшись в одной пропитанной потом нижней рубахе, он пинком придвинул свободную койку к постели товарища, улегся на нее и, укрыв их обоих с головой еще одной шкурой, осторожно прижался к другу горячим плечом.

— Все, Торин, — он заправил густую прядь за ухо своего короля.Волосы пахли смолой, сажей и потом. — Все. Спи.

Торин медленно выдохнул, судорожно втянул воздух и обмяк, прижавшись виском ко лбу Двалина.

* * *

Двалин открыл глаза, чувствуя себя так, словно и не смыкал их. Несколько минут он лежал, не шевелясь, старательно сдерживая дыхание и вслушиваясь в ровные вдохи крепко спящего рядом Торина. В шатре, когда он рискнул чуть приподнять шкуру обнимающей друга рукой, царил полумрак, снаружи было тихо и, вероятно,небоеще только-только начало сереть. Ему стало интересно, сколько они проспали в теплом коконе волчьих шкур — день или больше?

Впрочем, пристально вглядевшись в осунувшееся, исхудавшее лицо друга, он решил, что сколько бы они ни проспали, Торина будить не следовало. Отек на пострадавшей руке начал понемногу спадать, пальцы уже не были такими распухшими. Двалин снова опустил шкуру. Темнота, тепло, знакомый запах и ровное дыхание рядом убаюкивали. Он уже начал задремывать по второму разу, когда друг дернулся, всхлипнул сквозь сон: «Nadad!» и завозился, нашаривая что-то.

— Тише, — Двалин осторожно прижал его к постели, не давая шевелить перевязанной рукой, и зашептал на ухо. — Тише, Торин, это сон, только сон.

Тот замер, обмяк, а потом тихо, тяжело выдохнул, отворачиваясь:

— Если бы…

Двалин молча прижался к нему лбом. Говорить было не о чем, да и не нужно. Грудь Торина размеренно поднималась и опускалась у него под рукой, но больше он так и не уснул.

Снаружи постепенно просыпался лагерь. Двалин различил шаги брата близ шатра задолго до того, как тот негромко окликнул принца от входа. Торин не пошевелился, и Двалин, нехотя расцепив руки, встал сам и, торопливо натянув грязный заскорузлый от крови кафтан, кивком головы позвал Балина внутрь. Брат помрачнел еще сильнее и плотно задернул за собой полог.

— Насколько плохо? — понизив голос до шепота, спросил он.

Двалин потер лицо рукой.

— Поспал. В себе, но… — он поскребжесткий гребень волос на загривке и, внимательней приглядевшись к старшему, прищурился. — А ты чего такой встопорщенный?

Балин фыркнул, мигом становясь похожим на ощетинившегося ежа.

— Владыка Грор опеки над Торином требовал.

— С хера?! — забыв об осторожности, взрыкнул Двалин, и брат укоризненно нахмурился.

— Родственник. Весь лагерь видел, в каком он состоянии. Плюс, вероятно, на Дис какие-то виды, особенно теперь.

— Нам он тоже родственник! — возмутившись, прошипел Двалин. — И в нормальном он сост…

Балин мстительно дернул его за ус:

— Ты старших-то будешь слушать или желаешь тут слюною брызгать?

Снова набравший воздуху в грудь Двалин послушно замолчал.

— Я же сказал «требовал», братец, — со значением произнес старший, и Двалин хмыкнул.

— Но ты его послал?

Балин укоризненно покачал головой:

— Я был гораздо более дипломатичен с владыкой Грором, братец… но, в общем, да.

Он протестующе замахал руками, когда Двалин сгреб его в охапку, и задушено просипел:

— Теперь главное…

— И долго вы за моей спиной обо мне намерены шептаться?

В голосе Торина слышалась сталь, но вот осунувшееся лицо, повязка и судорожно вцепившиеся в край стола пальцы портили всю картину праведного гнева.

— Прости, Торин, — брат примирительно развел руками. — Ты отдыхал, мы не хотели беспокоить.

Торин хмыкнул, покачнулся и тяжело опустился на лавку, пригвоздив дернувшегося было к нему Двалина предостерегающим взглядом.

— Что там? — спросил он, мотнув головой в сторону выхода, вероятно, имея в виду лагерь и Совет.

— Ты когда последний раз ел? — вместо ответа спросил Балин.

Торин потер переносицу, дернул здоровым плечом.

— Вчера… перед кострами… не помню.

— Позавчера утром, — мрачно уточнил Двалин.

Балин смерил их обоих страдальческим взглядом и покачал головой.

— Брат, сделай доброе дело — принеси поесть. И, во имя Махала, приведи себя в подобающий кхузду рода Дурина вид! — услышал Двалин, уже опуская за собой полог шатра.

Следовало торопиться. Умысел брата, раз за разом вырывающего Торина из его оцепенения и заставляющего действовать, Двалин понимал, но и того, как быстро Торин к этому оцепеневшему равнодушию возвращался, он за последние дни навидался. Времени было совсем чуть, а значит главное было найти еды и лекаря. Двалин огляделся, засек ближайший костер с подвешенным над огнем котелком и, подойдя, похлопал по плечу кашевара:

— Друг, узбада не покормите?

Сидевшие у костра, кто с точильным камнем, кто с починкой ремня, кто просто с ложкой в ожидании похлебки, свои, эреборские, кхазад робко заулыбались.

От еды Торин не отказался, хотя Балину через слово приходилось ему напоминать про ложку. При виде лекаря скривился, но осмотреть себя дал — больше ради того, чтоб отстали. Взгляд у него то и дело подергивался знакомой уже Двалину пеленой глухой тоски, и он больше кивал или качал головой, чем действительно отвечал брату. Хотя Двалин видел, что он прикладывает усилия, чтобы не терять нить разговора и действительно слушать.

— Я тебя понял, Балин, — произнесТорин, когда брат закончил свой рассказ-доклад о том, чем и как жила в последнюю седьмицу армия: потери, тяжелораненые, довольствие, погибшие и пришедшие им на смену командиры, донесения дозорных и даже вести из Дунланда. Все то, что по сути ложилось теперь на его собственные плечи. Он помолчал, отодвинул от себя все еще наполовину полную миску, потер лоб, сморщился, поглядев на грязные пальцы, и перевел взгляд сначала на Двалина:

— Раздобудь воды, — а потом на брата. — Найди мне Даина. Скажи, поговорить хочу. Наедине.

* * *

За спинами их шептались. Ну, еще бы. Когда сутки — или уже двое? Двалин и сам сбился со счета — назад Торин в сером предрассветном сумраке шел по лагерю, а за его спиной все еще плясали отсветы пламени погребальных костров и поднимались в небо столбы горького черного дыма, его видела вся армия, каждый кхузд до последнего. И мертвый взгляд, и застывшее лицо. И теперь, когда он хотя бы запоздало кивал в ответ на приветствия знакомых, конечно, кхазад шептались: чужие — удивленно, настороженно, свои, эреборские — радостно. И только шагающий по давно уже укоренившейся привычке на полшага позади Двалин замечал, как каменеют от напряжения гордо расправленные плечи короля.

За пределами лагеря, вдали от глаз, стало полегче. Торин выдохнул, расслабился. Вскоре потянуло дымом — они неторопливо поднимались к гребню отрога, за которым лежал Азанулбизар.

Недолгий зимний день как раз перевалил за середину. Бледный диск солнца был еле различим на подернутом низкими облаками небе. Дно долины от скалистых уступов до самого берега заповедного озера было сплошь усыпано углями и пеплом. Двалин оперся о топор. От Ворот махнул рукой дозорный, и Торин поднял руку в ответ. Они молчали. Вскоре с тропы позади них раздалось ворчливое: «Ох, привыкли вы в своем Эреборе по уровням скакать как бараны горные», — а через мгновение показалась огненно-рыжая макушка кузена Даина. Двалин усмехнулся.

— Ну, брат, зачем звал? — со свойственной ему прямотой осведомился Железностоп, когда кузены разомкнули объятья.

— Хотел от тебя услышать, что там внутри, — Торин кивнул головой в сторону Ворот, и Даин помрачнел:

— Там тень, Торин. А в тени кроется Погибель Дурина. Я знаю, Трор хотел вернуть Морийское царство, чтобы эреборцы обрели новый дом, но этого врага одолеть не по силам ни мне, ни тебе. В чертогах Кхазад Дума мы не сыщем ни приюта для себя, ни виры за павших, только смерть, а ее и так было довольно.

Торин кивнул. Помолчал.

— Значит, возвращаетесь?

Даин хмыкнул:

— Все возвращаются, братец.

— Те, кому есть куда.

— У тебя тоже есть куда, Торин, сын Трайна, сына Трора.

Но тот покачал головой:

— Тех, кто пожелал, вы уже приютили. Те, что пошли за Трором и отцом, теперь моя забота.

Даин склонил набок огненно-рыжую голову и потеребил украшенный кабаньим клыком ус.

— Не маленькая то забота, братец.

— Мы не выбираем, как велик будет наш долг, — ответил Торин, и Железностоп расплылся в улыбке, богатырски шлепнул кузена по здоровому плечу:

— Слова истинного Короля-под-Горой!

— Осталось только найти подходящую гору…

— Брось, я тебя знал, когда ты Трору до колена не доставал еще. У тебя всегда есть план…

Торин не ответил. Налетевший с ущелья порыв ветра поднял ввысь пригоршни серого пепла, и он, кружась, оседал на темных скалах, будто нетающий снег.

Что союзники собрались расходиться, в лагере уже к вечеру знал даже самый тугой на ухо или только пришедший в себя после ранения кхузд, хотя на деле лагерем войско простояло еще не один день. Слишком много было тяжелораненых, которых пока нельзя было перевозить, слишком много добра надо было увязывать, собираясь в долгую дорогу, да и без основательной разведки выходить, настолько поредев количеством и будучи тяжело обремененными поклажей, было бы по меньшей мере неосмотрительно. Небольшие отряды выслали разведывать путь на север до самой Старой дороги и на юг до перевалов, уводивших к Дунланду близ зачарованного леса и границ страны коневодов.

«Еще день, — прикидывал Двалин седмицу спустя, высчитывая, когда можно ждать возвращения первых гонцов, — самое большее два». Стоять лагерем дольше необходимого тоже не стоило. Шел конец февраля, по пути и Железногорцам, и тем, кто собирался последовать за Торином, предстояло пересечь немало рек, и выходить к ним с обозами да в самый разгар весеннего половодья невеликая была бы радость. «Но подождем, поглядим, как Махал жребий кинет», — решил он, встряхивая жестким гребнем волос.

Над лагерем сгустились поздние сумерки. Подступающая темнота траурным покрывалом подернула багрянец и пурпур высокого зимнего неба. Вокруг, сколько хватало глаз, тянулись ровные ряды походных палаток, подсвеченных теплыми отблесками жаровен и костров. Дойдя до шатра Торина, стоявшего в центре лагеря на пригорке, Двалин по привычке обошел его кругом, подмечая, на месте ли караулы, не надо ли укрепить колья — последние несколько дней стояло тепло, земля прогревалась. Один из колышков и впрямь пробороздил в здешнем суглинке широкую ямку. Двалин утопил его каблуком сапога, закапывая поглубже, и замер, заслышав доносившиеся изнутри голоса своего короля и принцессы.

— Узбад…

— Да не зови ты меня так! — Голос Торина звучал глухо и отчаянно. — Жив отец, жив, понимаешь ты?! Я все костры обошел, каждому в лицо поглядел. Не было его там, Махалом клянусь, Колокольчик!

В голосе его звучала такая тоска и мука, что первым порывом Двалина было шагнуть внутрь и стиснуть друга в крепких объятиях, но внутренний голос, подозрительно напоминавший интонации Балина, велел молчать и дать детям Трайна побыть наедине.

— Братец… — голос Дис затих, прошелестели юбки — верно, по своему теперешнему обыкновению она устроилась у Торина в ногах, — nadad, послушай… — она умолкла на какое-то время, и у Двалина появилась ощущение, что она взяла руки брата в свои.

— Среди живых его тоже никто не видел, ни в лагере, ни дозорные, а ведь на столько лиг окрест патрули рассылали.

— Но не в гору. Не в Кхазад Дум…

Двалин скрипнул зубами. Значит, все-таки думал про то, накручивал себя. Даже выслушав слова кузена, отказаться от этой мысли так и не смог.

— В Морийское царство нам хода нет, братец, — голос Дис дрогнул, — даже не думай про то. Неужто хочешь оставить меня совсем одну? Неужто хочешь сделать сиротами наш народ? К кому мы пойдем за судом, справедливостью и приютом, если ты сгинешь как отец?! Кто нас защитит? Кто сохранит память и честь рода кхазад Эребора?

— Дис…

Перстни короля тихо прошелестели по волосам принцессы.

— Мне страшно, братец, — прошептала она, и даже ко всему привыкшее сердце Двалина дрогнуло. Сказать об этом брату рискнула она одна, но думали так, видит Махал, в лагере слишком многие.

— Мне страшно, — голос ее прозвучал глухо, словно она уткнулась лицом в его колени, а потом снова стал ясным. — Я прошу у тебя защиты, Торин, сын Трайна, сына Трора. Я прошу у тебя защиты для нашего народа, узбад!

Было слышно, как прервалось ее дыхание, как прошелестели ладони по щекам, стирая отчаянные слезы.

— Махал с тобой, Колокольчик, — тихо ответил Торин. — Пока я жив, я тебя уберегу… Праотец свидетель, я уберегу всех, кого только смогу. Слово узбада.

«Иди-ка поздорову к себе спать», — сказал Двалину голос, подозрительно напоминающий братов. Но он не тронулся с места — тяжело осел наземь, слушая тихие всхлипывания принцессы и еле различимый успокаивающий шепот своего короля. В небе высыпали первые звезды. Полог шатра отдернулся, Торин вышел наружу боком: на руках у него спала, закутанная в теплый братов плащ, умаявшаяся от слез Дис. Стража шагнула навстречу, но Торин покачал головой и сам унес сестру до ее шатра. Двалин поднялся на ноги и встал у входа.

Холодный ночной ветер взметал снопы искр в расставленных на безопасном расстоянии от палаток жаровнях. Отблески дрожащего на ветру пламени отбрасывали причудливые тени на светлые пологи. Лагерь спал. Тяжелые сапоги возвращающегося Торина прочавкали по подтаивающей земле. Стража, вытянувшись, взяла на караул. Торин остановился в полушаге, помолчал мгновение — выражение его взгляда в темных провалах глазниц невозможно было разглядеть — и мотнул головой: заходи.

Двалин молча подчинился.

Внутри было тепло. Лавка у походного стола была чуть отодвинута — верно, Дис и правда сидела у брата в ногах. Сбоку на лавке лежала та самая коряга, уже очищенная от коры, с отпиленным суком и изрядно выдолбленная изнутри. Щит-наруч, что ли, из нее сделать решил? Двалин хотел спросить, но бросил взгляд на короля и передумал — не к спеху, подождет. Торин мимоходом загасил свечи, шагнул в заднюю часть шатра, стягивая с себя тяжелый пояс и походный доспех. Даже до крайности вымотанный, он теперь плохо спал один, зовя сквозь сон отца и брата, порываясь скатиться с узкого походного ложа, и то и дело просыпаясь и до крови стискивая зубами кулак, чтобы не кричать. Ему нужен был кто-то живой и дышащий на навсегда опустевшей соседней койке, а Двалину нужно было, чтобы его король спал столько, сколько мог.

Узкое ложе из составленных вместе коек скрипнуло, прогибаясь под его массивным телом. Торин долго, рвано выдохнул, прижимаясь к его плечу, уткнулся лбом в висок и уснул в одно мгновение — быстрее, чем перестал чадить в темноте затушенный огарок.

* * *

Первые гонцы от дозорных отрядов вернулись через день — на расстоянии четырех дневных переходов на север и юг было безопасно. Лагерь пришел в движение еще до того, как главы кланов разошлись с последнего на этой войне Совета. Кхазад увязывали то, без чего можно было обойтись в последнюю ночь, чинили то, что требовало починки, выменивали или покупали нужные вещицы, кормили вьючную скотину и готовили припасы в дорогу.

Самому Двалину укладывать было почти нечего: доспехи — свои, братовы и отца, нехитрый скарб из палатки, в которой он и так почти что не появлялся. А вот узбадским шатром ведала теперь Дис, и ей помогать пришлось до самой ночи. Впрочем, он и без приказа короля от нее не отошел бы — Торин, Даин и Грор весь день просидели над картами, и о чем говорили, Двалин не знал, хотя и догадывался: родичи расходились надолго. Хорошо, если не навсегда.

День прошел в суете и хлопотах. Ночь была коротка. В опустевшем стараниями Дис шатре гулял ветер. Спали на полу, в ворохе шкур, свернувшийся калачиком Торин как упал, так и не шевелился всю ночь, даже когда теплый мех ненароком сползал с плеча, а утро — быстрое и раннее в горах — застало обоих уже на ногах.

Огромный муравейник лагеря пришел в движение. Позавтракали почти что не торопясь, прополоскали котелки, затоптали костры и принялись так же неторопливо сворачивать палатки. И, не сговариваясь, с разных концов лагеря потянулись первые отряды: одним предстояло перевалить через северные отроги Бундушатхура, миновать Ирисную низину и дойти, придерживаясь Андуина, до Старой лесной дороги, а другим обойти очищенным теперь от леса берегом Заповедное озеро и держать к югу до переправы через шумную, но узкую в предгорьях речушку с мудреным эльфячьим названием. А там все южнее и южнее, до самых перевалов. Тяжело нагруженные в дорогу кхазад один за другим одолевали скалистый гребень и спускались в долину Темных ручьев. После первых двух сотен пепел перестал подниматься в воздух из-под тяжелых сапог.

Торин стоял на гребне, молча обозревая протянувшуюся по долине живую ленту. Снятые с убитых доспехи сверкали отполированными гранями на утреннем солнце. Стройный квадрат раскинувшегося в долине лагеря дрожал и растекался надвое широкими потоками. Дис, сопровождавшая лазарет, мягко коснулась руки брата, проходя мимо. Двалин застыл в полушаге позади своего короля. Обозы тянулись, скрипя коваными ободами колес и крепко утянутой ремнями поклажей. Еще совсем недавно казавшийся необъятным лагерь быстро пустел, оставляя после себя истоптанную сотнями ног землю, черные пятна костровищ да стремительно заполнявшиеся грязью ямки из-под колышков от палаток.

— Ну что, братец… — Даин поднялся на гребень и остановился рядом, — пора прощаться.

— Пора, — эхом откликнулся Торин.

Они сцепились предплечьями, прижались друг к другу лбами.

— Прощай, брат, — тихо сказал король.

— И ты прощай, — ветер трепал заплетенные тяжелыми косами рыжие волосы Железностопа. — Будет нужда, присылай ворона. Родич родича в беде никогда не бросит.

Торин коротко кивнул. Они постояли молча еще несколько мгновений и разошлись каждый в свою сторону.

Торин повернулся лицом на юг и коротко выдохнул — дорога предстояла долгая.

* * *

Завидев впереди укрепленное и более-менее обжитое за долгие годы войны поселение, укрытое в скалистых предгорьях Дунланда, Двалин облегченно вздохнул. Дорога наконец-то подошла к концу — ровно в последние дни последнего весеннего месяца. Схлынули шумные половодья берущих начало в предгорьях рек, леса подернулись зеленой дымкой нежной молодой листвы. В разнотравье по обочинам дорог то и дело проглядывали венчики неказистых диких цветов: резухи, медуницы, примулы. Дис по подсмотренному у людей-караванщиков обычаю украшала ими свои темные косы. Торин молча глядел на сестру, и порой Двалину казалось, что в глубине этого оцепеневшего синего взгляда, подобно солнечным бликам в толще озерной воды, проскальзывает улыбка.

За узбадом пошли многие. Те, кого привел Трор, выжившие в горниле Азанулбизара присоединились к обозу без малейшего колебания, а за ними последовали и другие, у кого средь железногорских не было ни друзей, ни родни, немногочисленные морийцы. Торин никому не отказывал. Мало-помалу, а в итоге обоз растянулся на пол-лиги, и идти пришлось еще осмотрительнее, чем планировали. Впрочем, Двалин не жаловался — чем больше забот сыпалось на плечи Торина, чем сильнее он выматывался на дневных переходах, тем покорнее ел и быстрее засыпал, и тем дольше спал спокойно. Иногда Двалину казалось, что он и Дис соблюдают негласный уговор: она садилась каждый вечер напротив брата, протягивала миску с горячим ужином и не отходила, пока он не оставлял посудину пустой, а под покровом ночи наступала его очередь стеречь демонов своего короля. Махал свидетель, их было достаточно. И возвращение в Дунланд немногое изменило, разве что ночами стало проще — теперь к крепкому дубовому ложу его можно было привязывать, тогда как раньше приходилось удерживать, навалившись всем весом и зажимая рот рукой, когда в дурные ночи он раз за разом просыпался «в сечу» и еще несколько минут, заходясь отчаянным воем, не соображал, кто он и где.

С разграбления Эребора миновало немало лет, и больше половины этого срока выжившие провели в Дунланде, а все равно ощущение дома не приходило. Слишком необъятным было небо над головой, слишком бедны южные отроги Мглистых гор — не для чего было вгрызаться киркам в неподатливую, упрямую породу. Ни железа, ни угля, ни драгоценных камений, только и богатств, что крепкий камень на строительство. Благо, рядом был Тарбад — на шумном торговом перепутье кхузду всегда находилось, чем прокормить и себя, и семью.

Но не целому народу… Оставаться тут на поселение было нельзя, но и уходить куда глаза глядят не годилось. Двалин видел разложенные на столе узбада карты. Торин давно уже не обращал взор к востоку, складывая начертанные несмываемыми чернилами пергаменты по изгибу Мглистых гор, но вот на закат его взгляд смотрел непрерывно — каждую свободную минуту, которую оставляла ему кипучая жизнь огромного лагеря.

Седмица, на которую выпал день середины лета, выдалась пасмурной. Солнце редко проглядывало из-за обложивших небо иссиня-серых туч, но купцам устроить обычную для этого праздника ярмарку не помешал бы и проливной дождь. А где ярмарка, там и работа, и заработок, которым нынче не гнушался никто, даже узбад. Вот только мысли о миске горячей похлебки да доброй бане пришлось отложить — когда они перешагнули порог дома, который узбад делил с сестрой, навстречу им поднялась из-за стола бледная как мрамор почтенная Уна. Рядом, зажимая рот рукой, стояла Дис.

Старая гномка протянула Торину украшенные яркими гранатами браслеты внучки, и Двалину потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы ее тихое «узбад, она повесилась» уложилось у него в голове. Уну он знал. И внучку ее тоже. И нареченного ее, и отца, и обоих братьев, что в горниле Азанулбизара сгинули… Слова не шли, застряв в горле комком серого пепла. Торин молча смотрел на такие хрупкие в его больших сильных ладонях украшения.

Гномка поправила на плечах темный платок и шагнула к дверям. Дис пошла следом. Тяжелая деревянная дверь скрипнула, закрываясь.

— Торин?

Двалин осторожно обошел короля, вглядываясь в серое, застывшее лицо. Руки у Торина мелко дрожали. Двалин не думал, что он ответит, но тот вдруг сказал глухим, надтреснутым голосом:

— Так нельзя, — меж его ровных бровей залегла страдальческая складка, — чтобы женщины моего народа… Так нельзя…

Тонкие губы болезненно дрогнули. «Заплачет», — мелькнула у Двалина дурная мысль. Он успел еще подумать, что оно и к лучшему, ведь все это время друг ни слезинки не проронил. Но Торин бережно положил на край стола браслеты, поднял голову и поглядел на него так, что Двалин вздрогнул, ясно припомнив привидевшееся ему в спокойных водах Келед Зарам.

«…которые показывают любому заглянувшему в них кхузду самые потаенные уголки его сердца», — прозвучал в его голове голос, подозрительно похожий на братов.

А узбад свел над переносицей точеные брови, придвинулся ближе, не сводя с него этого странного, решительного и отчаянного одновременно взгляда, и накрыл его губы своими, смял голодной жесткой хваткой, впился до крови, прижался так, что его короткие, рваные выдохи стали вдохами Двалина. И воин, могучими ручищами пригребая к себе своего короля, подумал, что даже если до конца времен будет глотать воздух с этих губ, то и этого ему, пожалуй, будет мало.

— Не хочу думать, — отчаянно прошептал Торин. Пальцы его неловко дергали пряжку на широком двалиновом поясе. — Не могу…

Двалин оторвался от его раскрасневшихся, припухших губ, ласково огладил пятерней густую темную гриву, пропуская сквозь пальцы волнистые пряди, намотал ее на кулак в один оборот и в другой, заставляя Торина запрокинуть голову. Узбад, тяжело дыша, не сводил с него тяжелого жадного взгляда из-под полуприкрытых ресниц. Двалин рванул вязки на его рубахе, обнажая горло и грудь, проследил пальцами частое биение жилки на напряженной шее и сказал, притиснув к себе и покрывая поцелуями-укусами ровную линию челюсти:

— Так и не думай.

Кровать жалобно крякнула, просев под тяжестью их тел. Подкованные железом сапоги тяжело стукнули об пол. Следом пошли пояса, портки и рубахи. Треснула ткань, поддаваясь жадным нетерпеливым рукам, и Двалин, рыкнув, прижал своего короля к ложу, навалился всем телом, кожей, глазами, губами заново узнавая его сильное тело, впитывая разгоряченный мускусный запах, пробуя эту светлую, прочерченную уже кое-где полосками шрамов шкуру на вкус.

— Двалин… — выдохнул тот рвано, и Двалин, почуяв, как напряглись под его хватом узбадовы руки — еще чуть, и вырвется — накрыл поцелуем жилку на горле, провел языком по крепкой челюсти, мазнул по щеке, смял губы.

— Тут, Торин, — прямо в искусанный рот короля прошептал он, когда изнемогший и задыхающийся узбад вскинул чресла, вжимая в его бедро подрагивающий от нетерпения каменный член, да раскинул ноги, открывая доступ к налившимся яйцам и заду. — Я всегда тут.

И взгляд короля сделался точно таким, как тогда, за много-много лиг отсюда, в холодной прозрачной глади Келед Зарам — и заявляющим права, и признающим власть над собою, и просящим, и приказывающим, и предлагающим, и требующим одновременно. Только что именно его король предлагал и требовал, Двалин тогда не понимал. А сейчас, глядя в прозрачную хрустальную синь этого бездонного взгляда, понял и разумом, и сердцем — и принял без малейшего колебания.

— Не томи, — прорычал узбад, снова подкидывая бедра и проезжаясь каменным стояком по багровому от желания члену Двалина. Воин фыркнул, нагнулся, жестким поцелуем затыкая рот своего короля, на пробу ослабил хватку на его руках — Торин тут же потянулся вниз, обхватывая оба их члена ладонью и надрачивая быстрыми сильными движениями…

— И кто тут кого томит? — проворчал Двалин прямо в дрогнувшие в робкой, такой нечастой теперь улыбке губы своего короля.

* * *

Проснулся Двалин оттого, что слева, там, где полагалось быть теплому сильному телу узбада, неприятно холодило бок. Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя сон, пригладил пальцами жесткий гребень волос и приподнялся на локте. Торин в сапогах, портках и порванной вчера по шву рубахе стоял, склонившись над столом, и что-то высчитывал по карте, делая быстрые пометки на полях.

Небо снаружи, за маленьким занавешенным окошком, еще даже не начало сереть. Двалин нашарил на полу портки и, натянув сапоги прямо на босу ногу, поднялся и заглянул через плечо своего короля. Это была карта Эриадора: в ровном свете толстой наполовину уже прогоревшей свечи он узнал полоску королевского тракта, пересекающего Минхириат, страну полуросликов и старые границы давно распавшихся людских княжеств. Значок корабля обозначал местонахождение эльфийских гаваней. А чуть севернее, в Синих Горах, было еще не до конца просохшими чернилами обведено смутно знакомое название.

Он открыл было рот — спросить — но Торин предостерегающе поднял руку, подчеркнул длинную колонку цифр, прикинул что-то в уме и, начертав последнюю руну, кивнул сам себе, положил перо и распрямился.

— Белегост?

— Старое поселение, с древних еще времен. Там из нашего народа если и живут, то отдельные семьи. Все же в Кхазад Дум перебрались за мифрилом.

— Ага, — Двалин кивнул, машинально принимаясь растирать явно затекшую от долгого стояния над картой королевскую шею. Торин под его руками сначала замер, а потом как-то разом расслабился. — И..?

— Ну, — узбад вздохнул, вглядываясь в свои расчеты, — к ноябрю дойдем, даже если вот как сейчас, не готовясь, снимемся. Это же не через Мглистые переваливать. Тракт опять же. Зимой придется туго, но… Это снова гора над головой, Двалин. Это дом. Не как тут.

Торин повернул голову. Задрожавший от движения воздуха огонек свечи очертил его ясный профиль.

— Ты со мной? — спросил он просто.

И Двалин ответил, не задумываясь:

— Всегда, Торин. Всегда.


End file.
